Don't run away
by John Fucking Egbert Please
Summary: When John walked into Vriska cheating on him, what will he do? Left with a broken heart, he struggles to get back together. Karkat, can you rescue your poor friend? Maybe even spill his inner emotions?


First fanfic, please review u Flames are ok, I won't mind~

"V-vriska?"

Both heads turned to see who was standing at the door. There stood John, his bottom lip quivering. Wide eyes glanced to the male next to his girlfriend. Tavros had pulled his arms away from the slender pirate lady'waist, blushing and running out of the room. Passing by him, John thought he had heard a soft 'I'm sorry'. Door closed behind the 'couple.' Vriska tsk'ed. She stomped over to her so called 'boyfriend' and shoved him to the thick white wall, glaring with her one unpatched eye. "What was that for. Couldn't you just have passed by quietly without caring? It's not like you have to peek into my room everytime you pass it, dick. We've only been going out for a month, nothing more." Hearing this, John felt as if his heart was slowly being torn in two. "What? Can't you say anything? Fucking wimp, I still wonder why I even bother keeping this relationship. Sure, you're a good fuck and yea, maybe your words are pretty fucking sweet, but to hell with it. Your just another scraggly shit who's clingy. No one wants a sappy piece of shit for a boyfriend, you know." Vriska tossed her hair over her shoulder, feeling slight guilt crawling over her. That pesky feeling was soon overcovered by irritation at hearing a soft whimper from the boy. "I'm done with you. You're a waste of time and feelings." Pushing past him, the half-sighted women ran down the hall into Tavros's room. The door was now wide open. The now alone boy shuddered, hearing his used-to-be girlfriend sweet talk Tavros in his long-horn's. His heart was now in two pieces.

'Why can't I be good enough? Am I really just a clingy dick?'

John slid down the white barrier, landing softly on his bottom. He hugged his knees close together and started to let loose clear warm tears.

'Why did I say anything? Why didn't I just keep walking down the halls..It might've saved us our relationship.'

Face on his knees, the boy sniffled. His cheeks were puffy and red. He kept on releasing soft hiccups, trying to cease the river that flowed. But alas, his body was going against him, letting drops and drops of warm tears down his damp and soft eyelashes.

A few minutes later, he decided to go back to his room. "I can't stay in her room anymore, if she comes in I'll just start acting like a baby in front of her.' He thought, passing by his friend Karkat's room.

"EGBERT! WORTHLESS HUMAN! HALT FUCKASS, DO YOU NOT HEAR MY INSULTS TRYING TO DETERIORATE YOUR ENTIRE SOUL?" The said man walked a bit faster, not wanting to show his face. "Not right now Karkat, I gotta go, sorry." John tried to sound cheery, his voice shaky. The troll just ran out to the hall, anger filling himself. "LITTLE SHIT, GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE I'M TALKING TO YOU." Hearing the voice get louder, the blue hooded boy started running. 'No! Just a few more doors and I'm there..! Don't follow me!' he thought. He ran faster when he reached Tavros's door, hearing light moans escape the room. John started sniffling. 'No! I c-can't cry.' He urged himself to keep it together. Finally reaching his own room, he shut the door behind Karkat, who was still trying to catch up to him a few doors down the hall.

John flopped onto his bed. He piled blankets on pillow on top of him so that no one would hear him. Finally satisfied with the amount of soft items, he screamed into a blanket, snot smearing on his favorite bunny. Hot tears soaked the sheets.

Karkat was now at John's door, gasping for air, hands on his knees. 'This little fucker.' After catching his much needed breath, he straightened up, rolling his sleeves higher and higher until they were at his elbows. He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped. 'What the fuck was that?' The troll had heard a scream, faint but audible, from the other side of the door. A bead of sweat had rolled down the side of his face. Taking a gulp, he turned the knob slowly, still screams now getting louder. They sounded like..John?

'What the fuck is going on here'

Pushing against the door, he opened it. What he saw had nearly stopped his thinkpan. John Egbert, the love of his life (Even though he won't admit it or show it,) was releasing high pitched sobs into a blanket. Half of the human's body was under a thick pile of bedding. Tears were visible against his bright red cheeks, snot was heard from sniffles. Hiccups were noticed by his head bobbing every few seconds. His own hands were on his head, what seemed like trying to pull locks of beautiful jet black hair off of his scalp.

'Holy shit.'

John's feelings were pouring out so much that Karkat thought that he had felt the hurt that the young boy was in for a second. Lightly padding his way over to the human's bed, the troll sat on the edge, making the soft area dip. Feeling this, John snapped his head back to meet his eyes with the intruder. He felt Karkat getting closer to him, the other's weight making the bed dip slightly when he inched closer.

'No..'

John, shaking a bit, trying to cover up his face with both of his hands, he scurried back to the bed's headboard. He kept his palms on his head, not wanting the other to see the state he's in. Karkat just grew closer, now half a foot away from him. Taking his arms, he tried to pry the saddened boy's hands off his face, pulling him into a hug.

'No! No! NO!'

"NO! LET GO OF ME, GO AWAY, GET OUT!"

The troll shook his head on John's shoulder, gripping to the latter tighter. He didn't want to let go, to let him suffer through this with no one beside him. He was always so used to seeing John's happy chipper smiles. Seeing the boy so broken down like this made his insides feel like rotten fruit, festering with flies. The human tried to push away from him, scratching him a bit. 'Damn, he needs to file those fucking knives.' He thought, gritting his teeth and pulling the boy closer. John started shaking hard, fear coating his voice as he spoke.

"K-karkat…get away from me. Now. Please. PLEASE!" The boy wailed, pushing harder.

'Vriska might see and misunderstand…'

'Vriska might see..'

'Vriska.'

"NO! GET AWAY! VRISKA MIGHT SEE!" He screamed, trying ever so harder to get out of the man's tight hug. 'She might misunderstand..no. NO! I'LL MAKE HER FEEL BAD!' the boy thought, his sobs choking him slightly. 'Vriska? What the fuck does she have to do with thi-' and it hit him. She's not the one trying to calm him down. She was with Tavros in his room, probably making out with him by now. 'So that bitch-' Karkat heard him cough and slightly gurgle, pulling back to see what happened. Seeing this as a chance to run, the blue hooded man took off, jumping off the bed. He managed to stumble his way out of the room, catching speed as he sprint torwards the main entrance. The troll just ran after him, replaying the chase game that he had left a few minutes ago.

'I'm not letting your sad ass go, I'm not Vriska. But I'm Karkat.'

A few more minutes of escaping, John ended up running to a big tree on the ocean hillside. He had calmed down from hearing the ocean waves.

On this very hill, he and Vriskatheir first date. They carved their name into the thick skin. Feeling sad for the tree, he had stuck on band-aids to the old looking tree. Vriska just laughed it off calling him a cutie.

'Those days were the best.'

He felt himself ghosting his fingers over the bandaids, still there after a month. Smiling a bit, he scraped it off, reading the writing. Tracing over the engraved words, he shut his eyes, feeling the cool breeze of the ocean. Feeling a little cold, he stuck his arms into his blue pajamas, wrapping his long hoodie around his neck for a scarf. He sat on the edge of the ocean cliff, under the leaves of his favorite tree. 'Maybe I'll just be swept into the water by the wind..' He thought, feeling a bit depressed. His feet tottered over the cliff. Looking down, he didn't feel as scared of the gap between him and the water as much as he did when he first came to the area, with his ex. Actually, the water seemed pretty inviting. It spoke out to him, saying that it would ease his pain. Ease the wimp that was him, the one that Vriska didn't want.

'Just a little dip wouldn't hurt.. There isn't even rocks down there.' He thought, eyes glazed over in uncertain intentions. He slowly felt the breeze push against him, to the wide open. 'This muts be a sign..' He thought, feeling lightheaded.

'I'll be done. No one will have to hurt, knowing that I'm still here.'

John stood up, patting the dirt off his bottom. He took three steps to the edge. Just one more..

He heard a familiar voice.

"JOHN! JOHN YOU FUCKASS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! SAY SOMETHING IF YOU HEAR ME, IDIOT-"

Was that..Karkat? John smiled to himself, feeling a bit happy. 'Someone was searching for me after all..' Remembering what the troll said, he opened his mouth to let out a soft tone, loud enough to be heard over the crashing sound of the waves below him.

"Goodbye."

John heard another yell at his name before stepping off of the cliff.


End file.
